Let it Be of Grace
by Andiee Lomlay
Summary: He’d give her the one thing he couldn’t buy her. A Charles Fitzgerald, aka Josef/Sara one-shot prior to Sara’s attempted change.


**"Let it be of Grace"**

Hey guys! Here's a one-shot that I just finished up. Started it a while ago, though, but it took a while to get through. I got my inspiration from a Butch Walker song, "Dominoes." For all of my Suicide Angle readers, don't worry-- a new chapter shall be up soon! Almost done with 21. If you haven't read Suicide Angel, check it out; it's a Josef/OC fanfic. In the mean time everyone, enjoy!

*

She stared at herself in the mirror, her reflection smiling back. Her red hair was perfectly curled, perfectly in place. Her makeup was likewise immaculate, and on her body she wore a pale blue dress that accentuated her curves and brightened her hair. She was ready.

Turning off the light with a manicured finger, she stepped out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She'd left a white nightgown in there--a surprise for Josef for when she came to. She was nervous, but, more so, excited.

She found him at his dining table, lighting candles. She smiled, leaned against the doorframe, and watched him. He fumbled with the matches, concentrating. She took in a deep breath. Oh how she loved this man.

"Ready for forever?"

Hearing Sara's voice, Josef looked up. He finished with the matches, saying, "I should be asking you that."

"But we both know my answer." She walked all the way into the dining hall, pausing to give him a kiss. She looked down at the table. Along with the candles, there were two glasses and an uncorked bottle of wine. She turned it. 1827. "What's all this?"

"I figured we'd drink to your soon-to-be immortal soul."

Her smile only widened. She knew what he was doing: stalling. Stalling, to give her a second chance at changing her mind. It was a nice gesture, but unnecessary. She'd made up her mind months ago. She would be with Josef.

Forever.

He helped her into a seat. He uncorked the wine, poured it, and handed her a glass. She took it, waiting for him to pick up his own. He started to say something, but she beat him to it.

"To us." She raised her glass. He stared, then followed suit.

"To us."

But she wasn't finished. "Here's to spending the rest of our years together, to the end of time. I love you, Charles Fitzgerald."

"And I love you, Sara Whitley."

There glasses clinked and they drank. Well, she drank and he watched. When the glass was empty, he asked, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She sighed, looking down. She thought she'd convinced him; why was he still having apprehensions? Looking back up, she told, "The one thing I want--the one thing you can buy me--and you keep asking me if I truly want it. If I didn't want it, if it wasn't important, I would have dropped it by now."

He looked down. She was right of course, but did he have it in him to turn this beautiful, fragile creature into a monster? She'd never think of herself as such, but thoughts still crept into his mind.

"Besides," Sara said, interrupting his train of unwarranted thoughts. "I trust you. That should be enough. Trust yourself." She finished her glass. He attempted to refill it, but she shook her hand and pulled the glass away. "I'm done."

"Well I'm not."

She sighed. Sara decided to stand, thinking that if she got moving he would likewise do the same. She went over to him, leaning over him from behind. "I'll be upstairs in your room when you're ready." She kissed him on the cheek then drifted away.

"Sara. Wait."

She turned to him. "Yes, Charles?"

"What if, what if something goes wrong?"

She went back over to him. "Then let it be of grace." She kissed him, this time on the lips. "I'll be waiting."

Up in the bedroom, she scrutinized her reflection. Her hand went to her neck, where the necklace he'd given her was. They'd be fine. She knew they would. With her entire being she loved this man, and even more so, she knew that he felt the same. He'd stutter and stumble over his words when he was around her. It was quite uncharacteristic, but it only reaffirmed what she knew: he was crazy about her.

A soft knock came at the door. Sara turned just in time to see him enter. She leaned against the dresser before going over to him. "Are you ready, then?"

At first, he didn't respond. His hand moved, and he took a hold of hers. He squeezed. His hand then moved up her arm until it was on her back and he pulled her close. He breathed in her scent, fresh and floral. "Are you?"

She responded by going over to the bed and lying down. She looked at him, patting the bed beside her. He sat down.

"You know, I was thinking--"

"About stalling? Because that's exactly what you're doing, Charles Fitzgerald."

Looking down, he gave a soft chuckle. "I suppose I am, aren't I?"

"Yes."

"Yes." He sighed. "Do I need to go over anything again?"

"You'll bite me and then I'll have to drink some of your blood. Honey, I understand everything. Now please? You always promised me everything."

"That's because I was a stupid man in love." She giggled, and as she did, he bent down. Feeling his lips upon the skin of her neck, she exhaled, her heartbeat accelerating. Before he even exposed his teeth he kissed her several times, causing her to heat up. Her cheeks flushed red and she closed her eyes.

Feeling her body changes, he smiled and kissed her one last time. He raised his head a fraction of an inch so he could speak: "Forever?"

Eyes fluttering, she nodded. "Forever."

He bent his head back down and began the process of the one thing that Sara truly wanted: forever.

*

Read and review; hope you enjoyed it!

-AL


End file.
